What Would You Do With $100,000,000?
November 19th, 2041: What Would You Do If You Won a Hundred Million Dollars? A VR News Exclusive By: Bryan Whalen That's a question Matt Wooding had to think long and hard about. The winner of the UltraMax Lunar Jackpot in 2038, the 62 year old artist of the semi-popular web comic "Joe and the Box Factory" seemed to be in a position to have it all. What was next? Expensive cars, a lunar yacht, trips to Mars? Or maybe your own satellite station, carved in your image (only forty five million, courtesy of InterStellar Stations Corp!). When the world becomes your oyster, what do you partake in first? How about donating every cent of it to research? I bet that didn't cross your mind, did it? Maybe a little context is needed. Mr. Wooding's brother, Chris, has suffered from Arthrogryposis Multiplex Congenita his entire life. Never able to walk, he has been confined to a motorized wheelchair due to the nature of his disease. While significant research has been done into curing AMC in utero and during early childhood, those past maturity have seen little in the way of relief. Even the much vaunted exo-suits have failed to provide any form of true mobility. Like other paralyzing diseases, it could be cured through nano-tech, but the needed research would cost tens of millions of dollars, none of which is subsidised under current global and government contracts. I suspect they broke out the bubbly at MuscoSkeletal Research and Development when Mr. Wooding signed over his entire winnings to them. A year and a half later, and approximately eighty million into nano-research, the very first test patient underwent a procedure that would correct the trauma and degeneration of the abnormal muscle fibrosis. That first subject was Matt's own brother, Chris. It was a resounding success. Applying nanotechnology to correct all the issues in his muscular and skeletal system, and strengthen them at the same time, shortly after awakening Chris was able to take his first steps, supported by his brother and family. Doctors hailed this breakthrough as one that would be able to assist tens of thousands of people worldwide, and at minimal cost now that the research was done. The only people upset seem to be those who produce electric wheelchairs! We had a chance to meet with Mr. Wooding, for this exclusive interview from VR News. This was recorded outside the MuscoSkeletal Research HQ in Seattle, WA, shortly after the public unveiling of the research. Bryan: I guess congratulations are in order. Matt Wooding: To me? Nah. I didn't do anything. Bryan: One hundred million is an awful lot to give away. Were there any other charities you had in mind? Why not break it up a little? MW: I wanted to be sure. They said it could cost fifty million, or a hundred. I wanted to make sure it'd be ready. My brother has done really well, but you know, mobility and independence have always been a problem. I saw an opportunity to help him and so I wanted to do it as soon as I could. Neither of us are really very young anymore! Bryan: What about this research helping others? Will it? MW: Of course! It'll be awesome... but not as awesome as seeing my brother happy again. Up on the stage. Him waving, and laughing. Knowing that he can support himself now. That he can be independent. Bryan: So, what's next for you? MW: Go back to my comic. Maybe sponge off my brother for a bit. Cause, you know, HE OWES ME ONE, JERK! Chris Wooding: From my dead corpse, you mean! Bryan: Brotherly love, at its finest. This is Bryan Whalen, with VR News, signing off from Seattle, Washington. Category:VR News Category:Bryan Whalen Category:Matt Wooding Category:Chris Wooding Category:Transcripts